Access control and intrusion systems are known in the art. For example, known access control and intrusion systems can provide authorized personnel with access into and out of a monitored building. At the same time, known access control and intrusion systems can monitor the building for events that indicate a possible threat event. For example, one type of a threat event includes a break-in, such as when a perpetrator illegally gains access to a monitored building. When a break-in occurs, the perpetrator often performs some unauthorized action, such as a theft or causing bodily harm to authorized personnel that are legally inside of the monitored building.
When a possible threat event is detected, known access control and intrusion systems can respond to the threat event by generating an alarm and notifying a system operator, who can determine if the threat is real. The system operator can also notify the proper authorities, for example, the police, to have an authority figure dispatched to the monitored building for assistance or to perform a further investigation regarding the threat event.
In many instances, system operators are not located on the site of a monitored building. For example, after normal business hours, a company building may be empty. Accordingly, no one will be on site to assist the authorities or to provide the authorities with any additional information that they may need when the authorities arrive at the site.
For example, when a dispatched authority figure arrives on the site of a monitored building, the authority figure will have little or no information to assist with his investigation of a detected threat event. The authority figure will likely not be familiar with the monitored building or the location to which he was dispatched. Furthermore, the authority figure will likely not know the layout of the monitored building or where to find a sensor that detected the threat event. Any or all of this lack of knowledge can place the authority figure in harm's way.
Some known access control and intrusion systems include video cameras, but often these cameras are statically mounted to a wall or ceiling of the monitored building and thus, only provide a single camera angle. Accordingly, video cameras in known access control and intrusion systems may not be able to capture enough data to determine the nature of a detected threat event or to identify a perpetrator.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved access control and intrusion systems.